


Bikes and Pretty Boys

by dana_hah



Series: a larry anthology [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blurb, M/M, but harry asks so he goes, im shit sorry, louis hates biking, please dont hate me, really short, theyre kinda awkward sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_hah/pseuds/dana_hah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blurb in which Harry and Louis go biking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikes and Pretty Boys

Louis would rather lounge on the sofa than go out at 8 in the morning to bike, but when the cute trainer at his gym asks if he wants to ride bikes the night before, of course he can't say no.

“Have you ever gone on bike trails before?”

Louis replies, “Yeah, all the time.” This was a lie.

“Really? Well that's awesome,” he looks around, “We should get going, if we want to get a good view.” 

The gorgeous hunk of man walked ahead of Louis with his bike. Louis was not at all mad that the man walked ahead of him. It gave a view of his back and peach bum (although, to be fair, Louis’s ass was  _ much  _ more attractive, but who can say). 

“You comin’?” Harry looks back at Louis

He looks at their bikes, “Yeah. Let's go.”

They ride up the dirt path, following closely behind a family of three. 

“There's a hill right up ahead that heads straight to the top. But it's pretty steep. You want to go?” Harry asks.

Although the  _ last  _ thing Louis wanted to do was ride up a hill, Harry's deep voice did wonders. “Yeah, I love hills.” 

Harry laughs, “Okay.”

They ride up the hill, Harry ahead of Louis by a few hundred meters, then looking back at Louis.

“You know it would help if you went up gears.” 

Louis grumbles under his breath, “ _ The dick better be bomb. I am not doing this again. _ ”

He begins turning up the gear to a higher setting. Louis looks up at Harry. The sun filtering through the trees, the shadows resting upon his face. Oh  _ shit. _

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry drops his bicycle and runs down the steep hill. 

Louis nods guiltily, “Yeah. I just fell. It’s all.”

He laughs, takes a band-aid out of his pocket, and hands it to Louis. “Do you usually fall on bike rides?” He asks.

Louis smiles as he peels the bandage onto his scraped knee, “Only when there are pretty boys.”

Harry laughs and helps Louis up, “Come on, let's keep going.”


End file.
